peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Skimmer
' Skimmer' are a British pop-punk band from Birmingham, who formed in 1993. They were originally signed to the Leeds-based Crackle! Records. Once described as being able to "harmonise like hamsters", they supported many American pop punk bands in the UK including Mr T Experience, NOFX and Bracket. The band went into a short hiatus in 2004 after their drummer, Andy Dickinson, unexpectedly died. In late 2005 Warren Beater joined the Skimmer camp to take over the drum sticks. Linking up with Nigel Clark as producer, (front man with Britpop chart-toppers Dodgy), they then released two new albums I’ll Tell You What (2007) and Self Harmony (2009). Headline tours of Japan, Ireland and the UK followed, along with various support slots around the UK. In 2008 a retrospective double CD Smitten, was released by Crackle! containing all the songs from their out-of-print first 2 albums plus some extra songs. Since then the band have continued touring and making albums. Links To Peel After the death of their drummer Andy Dickinson in October 2004, the band were still coming to terms with what had happened when they were asked to do a session for Kat's Karavan on 21st October. However, Peel died only 4 days after the session was recorded, giving the band the bittersweet honour of being the last artists to record a complete session during his lifetime. It was eventually broadcast on Rob Da Bank's programme on 11 November, the day of Peel's funeral. Sessions 1. Recorded: 2004-10-21. Broadcast: 11 November 2004 (Rob Da Bank). Repeated: None *Scale Of Five / Trouble With Girls / Shimokitazawa Nights / Small Talk About Girls And Beet / Gordon And Jordan Other Shows Played (The following list was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive and is certainly incomplete. Please add further details if known.) ;1994 *04 November 1994: 'Wait And See (7"-Better Than Being Alone)' (Crackle!) *12 November 1994 (BFBS): 'Wait And See (7"-Better Than Being Alone)' (Crackle!) *26 November 1994: Missing Out (7" EP - Better Than Being Alone) Crackle CAT 002 *03 December 1994 (BFBS): 'Missing Out (7"-Better Than Being Alone)' (Crackle!) ;1996 *26 May 1996: ‘Bored Again (7 inch – All I Know Is Wrong )’ Crackle! Records *08 December 1996: ‘Hanging Out W/No-One (7 inch – Uncool )’ Crackle! Records ;1997 *10 June 1997: Last To Know (7" split with Samantha's Favourite - Samantha's Favourite / Skimmer) Snuffy Smile ;1998 *03 March 1998: Sarah's Blanket (LP - Compitoenail) Crackle 2 *05 March 1998: Snow (album - Compitoenail) Crackle! CRACKLE 002 *24 March 1998: Uncool (comp album - Compitonail) Crackle *16 September 1998: Harlow, Marlowe, Gary Barlow (LP - Vexed) Crackle! *22 September 1998: One Chops (LP - Vexed) Crackle! *30 September 1998: A Sense Of Belonging (CD – Vexed) Crackle ;1999 *28 October 1999 (Radio Eins): For Idiots / The Only Thing I Like About You Is Your Girlfriend (7" - Tuftyclub) Crackle! ;2004 *10 February 2004: 'Jackie Chan (LP - 'Still')' (Crackle) *12 February 2004: 'Girl From The Black Country (LP- Still)' (Crackle!) *06 April 2004: 'Julie's A Heretic (LP - 'Still')' (Crackle!) *15 April 2004: 'Paper Words' (LP – Still) (Crackle) *10 June 2004: Medicated Follower of Fashion (LP – Still) Crackle External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Facebook Category:Artists